Arranged
by RebeccaMay309
Summary: What happens when the council want to incorporate arranged marriages and betrothals into their society as a way to 'purify' genetics, along with other reasons. They believe that arranged marriages and betrothals were why Ancient Earth succeeded and too much free will is what destroyed it. What happens when Clarke and Bellamy are chosen to participate in their experiment?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100, only the plot and some characters that I will probably have to invent to keep the story going.**

Chapter One

The Ark was dying, that was secret number one, number two was something that, with hope, wouldn't be a secret forever. The council wanted to introduce 'arranged marriages' and 'betrothals' into their society. There were many reasons as to why this decision had been made, none of which they were allowed to share. Abigail Griffith was a mother, doctor and councilwoman who had been completely against the idea; she believed that they were taking things too far and that love was one of the only things left in their control. The rest of the council claimed that love can grow; blossom from nothing and grow into a stronger love. Her daughter was chosen to be their 'guinea pig' in their experiment, for no other reason than the fact that they had leverage over her. And the man they'd chosen to be her life partner…well they had even more leverage over him, so much so that he would probably float himself if that's what they wished for him to do.

A seventeen-year-old daughter from Alpha station—the daughter of the most respected doctor and the daughter of the lead engineer that had recently been floated for 'treason'—was engaged and she didn't even know it.

The twenty-two-year-old son from Factory station –the son of the woman who was recently floated for giving birth to an illegal second child sixteen years ago and the brother of the girl who had been arrested for no other reason than being born—was engaged to a woman he had never met, someone he was only marrying to save his little sister from certain death. ' _Your sister, your responsibility'_ his mother's words echoed through his head as he made the decision to marry a stranger. The council promised to look into appealing his little sister's case early and they offered to show leniency because, after all, she hadn't really done anything wrong. It wasn't her fault she was born, it was her mother's…and his to a degree. The council weren't above blaming children for even the smallest of mistakes, the fact that Bellamy was only demoted to janitor from Guard cadet was astonishing.

Clarke knew nothing apart from the grief over losing her father was eating her alive and no one could tell her what he had done wrong. She knew he had learned of a design flaw on the Ark but she refused to believe that he was executed for doing his job. Her mother had grown distant, leaving her to grieve alone and that confused her even further.  
"Clarke, honey, we need to talk." Abby announced one night as she entered their living quarters. "I've tried so hard to stop it, but I can't. It's me against the entire council." She began.  
"You can't stop what?" Clarke asked cautiously, fearing that her or her mother would be next to get floated. If they floated Jake for knowing what was wrong with the Ark, they'd surely have no problem for floating her and her mother for knowing.  
"The council want to introduce a new system into our society, unfortunately it will be an involuntary one. However, they need to experiment it first and they've chosen you to take part in the experiment. You have a decision to make, Clarke." Abby scanned her daughters' green eyes. Holding both her hands firmly.  
"You're scaring me mum. What choice?" Clarke's breathing sped up, her heart pounding in her chest.  
"You can agree to an…an arranged marriage or you can get locked up and I will be floated." Abby said, not taking her eyes from Clarke's. The room was bright and it felt too empty without Jake.  
"Why will you get floated?" Clarke cried, wanting to know as many details as she could.  
"For knowing what your father knew and for knowing what they're trying to do with the arranged marriages. I'm the only one against it and if they lock up my daughter for refusing, I'll have no reason to stay quiet." Abby informed, brushing her honeycomb hair away from her face.  
"So they'll kill my other parent is I say no to their little experiment?" Clarke asked but it was more of a rhetorical statement. "Who am I marrying?" She asked defiantly. She couldn't do anything to save her father but saving her mother was something she could do.  
"His name is Bellamy Blake. He lives in Factory station." Abby announced, relieved her daughter was saying yes. What she didn't want Clarke knowing was that if she got locked up, she'd be sent to Earth in the upcoming weeks with the rest of the prisoners to see if it was survivable yet and with Abby being dead in that scenario, there was no way for her to protect her daughter.  
"Clarke Blake…doesn't have much of a ring to it, does it?" Clarke whispered sadly.

Please read and review guys! I would love to hear any feedback and ideas as to where you want the story to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The 100.**

Bellamy had finished his shift and showered before walking through the Ark to get to where he needed to be. An arranged marriage. He was about to marry a complete stranger and all he could think was how did he end up in this position?  
He'd just finished a ten hour shift, he'd been standing at the end of the 'aisle' for half an hour now, there'd still been no sign of Clarke…of his fiancé. "This happens sometimes." Chancellor Jaha comforted. Bellamy snorted, this didn't happen sometimes, in fact, this had never happened on the Ark before. A bride being late for her wedding? Yeah maybe, but a bride being late to her _arranged_ wedding? No.

There'd been rules about the marriage, no one was to know it was arranged and a few council members had taken it upon themselves to write the couple a backstory which they had to learn. Bellamy didn't understand why no one was allowed to know, they wanted everyone to end up in an arranged marriage but apparently it was going to take time and examples of couples who had fallen in love to soften the blow.  
He'd been about ready to say something to Chancellor Jaha when the door opened and a gorgeous blonde had slowly walked in, clutching to her mothers arm. Her eyes stayed on the ground as she walked forward, her knee length white dress flattered her curves.  
"Let the wedding commence." Jaha announced, raising his hands happily.  
The echoed, there was only the four of them, that was, until Jaha's announcement signalled for the rest of the council to enter. "You may face each other and take each other's hands." He instructed.  
Bellamy spun to face inward at Clarke who had done the same, her face still aimed at the ground. Her skin was pale, her blonde hair framed her face. Slowly, he reached for her hands, holding them in his tanned ones. They were so small and warm in his and he watched as a single droplet fell from her face and landed on his hand with a splash.  
"We are here to celebrate the love between Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin. We are here to unite two lives forever." Jaha began before Bellamy could do anything about the tear. "I understand the couple have written their own vows." He smiled, his white teeth sparkling against his dark skin. "Bellamy." He said.  
"Clarke…" He began, trying to be as truthful in his vows as possible. She glanced up timidly, her crystal eyes meeting his. "When I saw you, my first thought was that you were beautiful. I was attracted to you instantly, but who can blame me? I could tell you were somewhere you didn't really want to be, you there because you felt obligated to be." To others, he'd be referring to the dance where they 'met' but in his mind, he was thinking of when she walked into the room. "I felt bad for you." He continued which sparked an anger inside of Clarke. She didn't want his pity. "You take on the weight of the world, you will do anything to protect those you care for and I vow that I will protect you, even if that means having to take the weight from your shoulders and baring it myself. You deserve happiness and I want nothing more than to give that to you. I love you Clarke Griffin." He bit through the exaggerations, the lies. He didn't want to take the weight off her shoulders, he didn't think he should have had to, he didn't know her and even though she did deserve happiness, he knew he couldn't give that to her. He certainly didn't love her. He was attracted to her, yes, but love was something out of his reach.

"Clarke." Jaha turned, gesturing for her to speak her vows.  
"I can't compete with that." She laughed a small, forced laugh. They weren't Bellamy's original vows but the ones he had written didn't seem to fit the situation. "Bellamy, I've only known you a short while and although I grew up thinking that I'd fall in love with prince charming, date for many years before being proposed to on an anniversary, I found something completely different. I didn't find a prince charming, instead I found a knight in shining armour." She paused, referring to when he was in the Guard. "I didn't spend years getting to know you, falling in love with you and you didn't propose on an anniversary. Instead, things were rushed, but in a good way. There's this unexplainable chemistry between us, something that tells us we are right for each other and no amount of time will change that so we decided not to waste time taking it slow. I don't know how well we're going to do, I'm not psychic, but I do know that I love you and I'm here, taking this jump with you. I vow to nurse you when you're ill, to stand by your side even when I disagree, to love you unconditionally and to never let another man persuade me against my love for you. I will be loyal and faithful and I will spend the rest of my days proving that to you." She was crying by the end. It was obvious her words weren't as true as his but it meant something that at least she tried.

Bellamy knew what the council had on him but what he wondered is what did they have over Clarke? Or was it Abby they had something over? He was lost in thought, his imagination trying to think of what could possibly make the Princess marry a factory worker. "Bellamy?" Jaha interrupted his thoughts, it was obvious he had just missed what was said.  
"Sorry, I was lost…" He trailed off, what was he supposed to say? He was lost in thought? In Clarke? In the moment?  
"That's okay, it's understandable. Do you, Bellamy Blake, take Clarke Griffin to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold her in sickness, and in health, to stay faithful and love her until death do you part?" Jaha repeated, it wasn't the usual offering to say 'I do' but given the circumstances, the council thought they needed the extra reminder to stay faithful.  
"I do." He choked, trying to sound confident, like marrying Clarke was the only thing in the world that mattered.  
"And Clarke, do you take Bellamy Blake, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and health, to stay faithful and to love until death do you part?" Jaha repeated and Bellamy thought how unnecessary it was to repeat the same thing, changing the word from wife to husband.  
"I-I do." Clarke stuttered, stumbling on her words…maybe on her decision.  
"The rings." Jaha smiled and Bellamy began to panic, he didn't have a ring, he didn't even think of a ring. _Stupid,_ he thought.  
"A gift from the council." Abby smiled forcefully. He dropped a metal band into his hand before doing the same for Clarke. Bellamy looked it over quickly before taking Clarke's left hand in his. The band was silver and plain, nothing special and it was also too big.

Clarke repeated the motion back, the slim silver band fitting him perfectly. This was meant to be the happiest day of her life, instead she was filled with dread and dare she admit it, regret. Instantly, she kicked herself. Saving her mothers life was not something to regret.  
"I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jaha announced.  
Bellamy, still with panic in his chest, glanced around the room. The entire council was waiting for the kiss that would seal their marriage, and a kiss on the cheek was obviously not going to cut it…it wouldn't satisfy their sick need for control. Swallowing hard, he leaned forward slowly, his brown eyes staring into her green ones. Softly, he placed a gentle, barely there, kiss upon hers and the council cheered in succession.

Bellamy let go of her, adverting his eyes and clearing his throat. They had to sign the legal documents before leaving the marriage chamber. "Mr Blake, may I have a word with you?" His now mother-in-law asked.  
"Of course." He didn't even glance at Clarke before following Abby out the door. They stood in the corridor that lead to just about everywhere.  
"I know you're only doing this to save your sister, just like Clarke is only doing this to save me, but you treat her right. You look after her for me. I know you're not a bad person, not after everything I read about what you did for your sister, so please, look after my daughter." Abby pleaded.  
"My wife, my responsibility." He spoke softly, copying the words his mother had said only moments after Octavia was born. "How old is Clarke?" Bellamy found himself asked.  
"Seventeen. I wish you two had been given more information on one another, instead the only thing you don't have to learn is your names." Abby saddened, she had just married her daughter off to a complete stranger. Seventeen was only a year older than Octavia…Clarke may as well be a little sister to him. "Here's a bag with some toiletries and clothes." Abby handed him a small backpack.  
"I'll look after her." Bellamy assured, taking the bag. He didn't know how true that could be. He'd make sure she was healthy but apart from that there wasn't much he could do…not until they eventually formed a friendship of sorts.  
"Your wife, your responsibility." Abby smiled. She liked those words, she liked how Bellamy didn't falter when saying them either. She didn't like him, she didn't believe he was good enough for her daughter and she didn't like how he broke the rules, keeping his sister a secret even when he was a Guard cadet, but she respected him. She respected that he did anything he possibly could to keep his sister alive…he had a true heart and Clarke would need that…especially with what the council was planning.

Don't forget to review so I can grow and improve as a writer!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100**

He walked in front of her, leading her towards the factory station, towards his living quarters. He carried her bag over one of his right shoulder. She was fidgeting with her fingers, watching the floor as she walked and all Bellamy could see when he glanced at her was his little sister, doing the same thing when he led her to the masked danced. He was twenty-two, she was seventeen, there was a five-year age gap and she was only one year older than his sister…she was also his wife. He, Bellamy Blake, was married.  
He noticed her fidgeting got worse, more intense when they were moving through a crowd of people who were staring.

Everyone was staring, or at least that's what it felt like to Clarke. Bellamy fell back a step, making their paces match, his left arm wrapped around the small of her back, his thumb rubbing in a soothing manner, but it had the opposite effect on Clarke. Instead of relaxing by his touch, she stiffened. She dared to glance up at him, his eyes were focused straight ahead of him but he must've felt her eyes on him because he glanced at her, catching her. Quickly, Clarke averted her eyes back to the ground.

Bellamy opened the door for his wife, she entered the quarters with reservations. She expected it to be smaller than what she was used to, but she didn't expect it to be that small. There was only one door, which had to have been the bathroom because she could see one double and one single bed, a little kitchenette and a small table. Bellamy set her bag on the double bed. "You can have this bed." He whispered, knowing this would be a bigger change for her than it would be for him. "Sorry it's not a castle, Princess." He added, not meaning to sound as harsh as he did. "Bathroom is in there." He pointed at the only door apart from the front door.

Clarke grabbed her bag and disappeared into the bathroom. Sliding down the door as a sob rose in her chest. She was trying to sob silently but the harder she tried to stay silent, the louder she ended up being. She splashed her face with cool water and changed into her pyjamas. They weren't much but they were comfortable, the navy-blue pants and white singlet. She was happy to be out of the dress, although it was a wonderful gesture from her mother, it just wasn't her.

When Clarke finally left the bathroom, Bellamy had already changed. His pants hung low on his hips and he wore a holey t-shirt that made him look…well somehow, he managed to look sexy. Clarke could see the muscles tense as he took in her appearance. "You could have showered." He informed politely. "This is your home now too."  
"Thank you but I showered already today." She replied tightly. It was cooler in factory station than it was in alpha.  
"I need to get some sleep, I have work early in the morning, but you can use the lamp if you want. There are books in the cupboard if you like reading." Bellamy was trying to be polite, but he couldn't make his tone sound less grumpy.  
"Thank you but I didn't sleep last night and today has been very tiring so I might just sleep as well." Clarke swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat, tears threatening to cut her off yet again.

 _Bellamy Point of View_

I was awoken in the middle of the night by the chattering of teeth. Clarke was cold, it must have been colder here than what she was used to. Either that or it was just her body's reaction to the amount of change taking place…if that was even possible. He thought about waking her to give her a jumper or something but instead opted for putting a jumper on himself and giving her one of his blankets. He may not have liked their arrangement and he may not have been the warmest towards her, but he wasn't a complete asshole. She was younger than I was, by five years, and this was a bigger change for her than it was for me.  
I lay there on my old bed wide awake, not being able to turn my brain off enough for sleep to find me again. Clarke was alone, she knew no one from this station, she wasn't allowed to go to Alpha station unless she needed medical attention and she was only seventeen so she probably still had classes to attend to which meant she would be attending the Factory classes…again another change. I had to find a way to make her feel welcome, to make her feel comfortable. We couldn't go from strangers to married just like that, but maybe we could quickly promote from strangers to friends. At least if we were friends we'd both feel a lot more comfortable with the situation.

I was ready to dose back off when I heard whispering outside the door. It sounded as if two people were having a hushed argument. _'Go find somewhere else to argue'_ I thought, which sounded mean but I honestly didn't care. Why should I care when those people didn't care that people were trying to sleep behind the door they were arguing at?  
"Just give it a little time. They've been married not even a day yet, let them get to know each other before we do this. It'll take some time for the effects to kick in but if there's too much time they won't work." A woman argued. She sounded familiar to me but I couldn't place where I knew her voice from. "I will do it myself if you just give them some time." She was arguing with someone over me and Clarke.  
"Fine, but I can't promise you much time. The council are pushing for this to happen quickly, they're impatient." The man whispered back and I heard them walk away, leaving us to our sleep.  
Who were they and what were they going on about? What did the council have planned? I had a feeling that Clarke and I agreed to something so much more than an arranged marriage. I knew I should probably talk to her about this tomorrow after work but in the awkward state we were still in I wouldn't even know how to begin. If I was lucky, they woke her and she heard it all for herself and she'd go to her mother to find out some information.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100**

I stretched my back and shoulders after putting my janitorial cart away. I just finished working a twelve-hour shift and when I looked at the roster, no one else worked over eight hour shifts, while most of mine consisted of ten hours. It was like they were giving me extra because of what happened with Octavia and my demotion from the Guard. They were telling me that I was no better than them, and I wasn't. I never believed I was.  
I was tired and hungry and looking forward to going home when a shadow approached. It was Dax, a delinquent guardsman who got away with nearly anything because he was one of Nygels' minions, so to speak.  
Nygel was an illegal trader, she was the black-market of the Ark and the guard had been trying to catch her for years but they never were able to gather evidence that stuck, now I knew why. She had people on the guard, she would pay them in goods to help keep her in the books on innocence.  
Not long after I had been demoted, Dax had approached me with an offer from Nygel, if I accepted her terms she could get me back on the Guard but I didn't want to be a corrupt guard. There was enough of them already without my being one.  
"What the hell do you want?" I snapped.  
"Settle petal, I come in peace. Nygel just wanted me to check up on you, see how your job is going. She heard you've been stuck with extra long shifts. It was twelve today, wasn't it?" Dax smiled the cruel smile of his. He had short blonde hair and a chiselled jaw that women found very attractive whereas I just found it punchable. His smile told me that it was Nygel that was the reason my shifts were so long and the breaks in between them were so short.  
"I'm doing fine. My answer is still no. I'd prefer to be a janitor, cleaning up after everyone on the Ark and earning next to nothing rather than be a corrupt guard and work for her." I glowered at him, hoping to intimidate him enough that he'd leave the conversation at that.  
"Come on, you were _good_ in the guard, you were top of the cadets. You can do so much more than pick up trash and clean up shit." Dax argued. "Nygel could really use someone like you. She really wants you and she's willing to do nearly anything to get you."  
"My answer is still no."  
"But you see, I don't really want to take her back the answer she doesn't want. Mostly for your sake." Dax threatened.  
"I don't care. My answer is no and my answer will always be no." I was putting my foot down, someone I had done on more than one occasion when it came to this conversation.  
"Okay, I'll tell her no." Dax turned to leave but paused. "Before I forget, she sends you her congratulations on your wedding. She has no idea how you landed such a gorgeous young lady from Alpha station…" Dax trailed off threateningly.  
"Don't you touch her." I fisted his collar and threw him against the wall. "You keep away from her." I threatened.  
"Or what? There's nothing you can do, there's no threat you can carry out because all I have to do is arrest you for assaulting a guardsman and you'll be floated, leaving your pretty little wife all by herself. Who would take care of her if you happened to die?" The smirk in his eyes was sick, I knew exactly what he was insinuating and it made my stomach do flips. Bile was rising in my throat and I was going hurl all over him, and I would if I wasn't the one who'd have to clean it up.  
"I'll give you some time to reconsider your answer, until then, I'd keep a close eye on your little lady." He pushed me off of him, straightened off and walked away, leaving me shaking with rage.

I walked into my quarters and was taken aback by the change. Clarke's things had been delivered, she had books and art supplies. She was still packing things away, trying to be neat and not disrupt how things already were too much.  
"You can redecorate if it helps you decide where things are meant to go." I said as I closed the door behind me.  
"Oh! I didn't even hear you come in." She gasped, startled by my presence.  
"Sorry. You have a lot of books." I observed, seeing the pile on the desk. Suddenly, I remembered she was one of the privileged. She had things because of her title, because of her parents.  
"Um, yeah. My dad was a big collector and my mum thought I should have them. Some of them are for my studies though. You're welcome to read them if you want." She shrugged, playing it off as if it were no big deal but we both knew it was.  
"Are you hungry?" I asked, opening the pantry that held the bags of rations.  
"Yeah, I was just going to finish this before heading to the cafeteria." She replied, stacking the books away with mine.  
The cafeteria meant she'd come across Nygel, possibly Dax or one of the other corrupt guards. "Why not just have a bag of rations from the pantry?" I offered, holding out a bag towards her.  
"Thanks but I want to go to the cafeteria, my mum will be there and it'd be nice to talk to her." Clarke denied my proposal.  
"Or we could stay in and get to know one another?" I offered, trying to convince her to stay with me.  
"Thanks but maybe we can do that when I get back. I need to speak to my mum." It appeared as though Clarke did hear what happened last night, that's the only reason he could think of as to why she would be so adamant about visiting her mother at the cafeteria.  
"Why don't I join you then?" I offered, at least if I was there I could keep away Nygel and her minions.  
"Sure." She replied.

We scanned our chips, got served our ration for dinner and sat at a small table, just for the three of us. I'd steered Clarke away from Nygels booth—Nygel's day job was a meal provider, which was good for her because it gave her lots of access to people and she could speak with them briefly without drawing attention to herself. I had to admit, she had a near foolproof system in work and it was impressive, a disgrace, but impressive nonetheless.  
"So, I convinced the council to let you finish your training with me. When you're done, you'll be assessed by a third party and if you pass, you'll be working with me. Your goal is to be the best, if you do well enough, they'll move you and Bellamy from Factory to Alpha."  
"What happens if I don't do well enough?" Clarke asked, sounding more worried than she should.  
"You'll either continue living where you are and working with me at medical, or you'll be trained to work in Factory." Abby glanced away, not wanting to see the disappointment on her daughters' face.  
"Factory isn't as bad as it sounds. My mother mended clothes for a living, the work wasn't hard and she could do it from the comfort of our quarters." I tried comforting. It was obvious Clarke was destined to be great, her mind would be wasted mending clothes and that would be a great shame but at the same time, I didn't want her to hate life in Factory.  
"Okay, well failing isn't an option." Clarke said to her mother before turning to me. "I don't mean that as an insult to your mum." She flinched, realizing how she possibly could have come across to me.  
"I know you don't. This is what you've been training for and it'd be a shame if you had to settle for anything less." I replied, feeling bitter about my life. I loved being a guard, I was treated with respect and people didn't pity me.  
"How are you all doing?" Nygel asked, sitting down next to Clarke. The hairs on the back of my neck rose and I kicked myself for conversing with Clarke and her mother when I should have been looking out for any signs of trouble.  
"What do you want Nygel?" Mrs Griffin accused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100  
Bellamy Point of View**

"I just want to congratulate the newlyweds. We haven't had such a young wedding on the Ark in so long. It's nice to see young couples taking leaps of faith." Nygel paused, cupping Clarke's cheek in her hand. "Your skin is beautiful, so soft and fair. Your husband is a lucky man." Nygel concluded, pulling her hand away from Clarke as she stared at me. I couldn't cause a scene.  
"Well thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule, but if you don't mind, we were in the middle of an important conversation." Abby stated coldly. It was obvious she didn't like Nygel and for that I was thankful.  
"Are you okay?" I whispered to Clarke, trying to be as subtle as I could.  
"I'm fine, why?" She turned to look at me. Her eyes scanned mine, trying to find an answer to an unspoken question. I didn't answer, I just kept my eyes locked on hers.  
"Clarke, are you okay?" Abby asked, interrupting our moment. I felt my cheeks heat up, embarrassment creeping in.  
"Again, I'm fine. Why?" She shook her head, she knew that her mother and I saw something that she didn't.  
"You looked uncomfortable when she held your face. I can't blame you, I felt awkward and it wasn't even me." I shrugged off, glancing at Abby.  
"It was weird but she's really lovely, completely harmless." Clarke said, leaning back and yawning. "I'm going to go get ready for bed. I don't know why but I'm really tired." Clarke declared, kissing her mothers cheek goodbye.  
"I'm right behind you. I'll just put our dishes away." I said. She was standing at the table, waiting for me out of what I assumed was courtesy. We had to at least keep up the pretence that we were in love.  
"Okay, I'll um, I'll see you when you get h-home." She fumbled at the end, calling my living quarters home must have been weird. I watched her walk off before gathering our trays.  
"Nygel isn't harmless. She's up to something, I just don't know what yet." Abby said urgently, reaching out to grasp my arm, stopping me from what I was doing to focus on her.  
"I know all about Nygel." I replied and Abby gave a slight nod in reply. "Mrs Griffin, your daughter is safe with me, you should try to worry less." I comforted, feeling bad for her. She was visibly torturing herself over what Clarke was going through.  
"You can't possibly imagine how impossible that is. You'll understand when you have a child of your own. They become your entire world and all you want for them is safety, happiness and health."  
"I have an idea. It's how I feel towards my sister. When Octavia was born, my mother handed her to me and said 'your sister, your responsibility' before falling asleep, leaving me a crying newborn." I explained, trying to assure her I had some sort of understanding as to how she felt.  
"That actually made a lot of things make sense. You're a lot of things, Mr Blake, but you have my respect." Abby said before walking away.

Three weeks passed, Clarke and I hadn't formed a friendship so much as an understanding. We didn't talk much, but we also didn't see much of each other. I was always at work and she was always training or studying. My schedule was all over the place, I only had dinner with her once a week, I wasn't able to keep an eye on Nygel or any of the other guards that posed as a threat. I hadn't been approached yet but that didn't mean that they wouldn't do something to Clarke to scare me into saying yes.  
It was one of the busiest times in Factory when I was heading home. Today was one of the rare days where I would have the entire evening off, which meant I could have dinner with Clarke. I know we hadn't formed a friendship and even when we ate together we were mostly quiet but I had grown to enjoy the simple company of her. I enjoyed the extra heartbeat.  
"What are you doing here?" I demanded, running the rest of the way to my door where Dax was just exiting.  
"It was a room inspection, to make sure no one else was hiding under the floor, but I did enjoy my time in there." He winked at me sadistically, for someone who had light blue eyes he had a way of making me see black ones instead. There were too many people around for me to react, instead, I barged through the door, slamming it behind me.  
"Did he do something to you?" I almost yelled, struggling to keep my temper in check. I spoke before realising Clarke wasn't in the room, she was in the bathroom. "Clarke!" I called, banging on the door. She wasn't opening or responding though. "Clarke?" I called again, more gentle this time. Still, there was no response. I could hear the strum of water beating against the ground and I hesitated before opening the door. "Clarke, I'm coming in." I announced, walking cautiously without knowing the exact reason why.  
I scanned the small room and found her sitting on the bottom of the shower floor, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees. "Clarke, are you okay?" I asked, leaning down next to her. I could smell the soap, she'd already washed which is what indicated to me that something was wrong. Clarke wasn't one to use more water than she needed, she didn't like to waste. I turned the taps off and wrapped a towel around her shoulders, trying to cover her before pulling her up. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable or make things awkward between us by me seeing her naked. I pulled her to her feet, adjusting the towel the best I could without looking, I scooped her up in my arms and took her to a chair where I then proceeded to dry her hair with my towel before slipping one of my shirts over her head, at least this way she wasn't as exposed. "Clarke, tell me what happened." I said gently, kneeling down in front of her. I took one of her hands in both of mine and I was moments away from begging.  
"Dax…he…" She whispered, trailing off. I brushed one of my hands through the back of her hair and she winced. I didn't even stop to consider the possibility of her being physically hurt.  
"What did he do?" I asked, trying to stay gentle but the darkness was consuming me and the blood on my hand only worsened the situation. "I need to know…Did he rape you?" I hate myself for even saying the words.  
"No." Clarke replied and I could have passed out from relief. "But if he comes back, he said he'll finish what he started." She cried. Her face turned sickly pale before she turned and ran to the bathroom. She heaved her stomach contents into the toilet and instead of being there next to her, I went over to her drawers, pulling out underwear and her pyjama shorts. I needed to get her to medical.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own The 100.  
Bellamy Point of View  
**"You win. I'll do it." I sat in defeat in front of Nygel who was playing chess by herself at the time.  
"I knew you'd see that it would be in your best interest to accept my deal. I just wish I didn't have to be so…persuasive." Now I knew where the guards learned to be sadistic, it was a trait from this poor excuse for a human being.  
"You'll start your job back on the Guard next week." She informed, continuing her game of chess.  
"If any of your people ever go near Clarke again, I will wreak havoc." I threatened. "You have no idea what I am capable of." I whispered, my voice dark and low.  
"Clarke will be safe, however, keep in mind that if you defy me or give me any reason to believe that you are working for the other side, I access to her…and that pretty little sister of yours. She's in lockup, full of criminals. Not everyone is being punished for being born, some committed real felonies." Nygel looked me in the eyes, promising that her threat was very far from empty and what scared me is that I believed her.  
I stormed off and through the halls as I made my way back to medical. "Is she going to be okay Dr Griffin?" I asked, usually, it was Mrs Griffin or Abby but seeing as we were in medical and she was the doctor, it seemed appropriate.  
"She'll be fine, just a mild concussion." Abby informed. "What happened?" She pressed.  
"I don't know, she won't talk to me." My voice caught and I was surprised at how much it hurt that she wouldn't speak to me. "I got home from work and she was in the shower but she didn't respond so I knew something was wrong. I didn't mean to invade her privacy and I tried my hardest not to see anything." I defended myself like there'd be no tomorrow if I didn't. Abby was intimidating, as kind as she was, she was very intimidating.  
"Bellamy, you're her husband. I'm not going to indict you for seeing your wife naked." She replied, her words saying the barest of what she really wanted to say and because she held her tongue I assumed it had something to do with the fact that our marriage was arranged. "I'm going to need to check you over too though, just to be on the safe side." She directed me to one of the private consultation rooms.  
"Dr Griffin, I told you, I arrived home to the damage already been done. I wasn't in a fight, I'm fine." I tried to tell her but she didn't let up.

I woke up with a start, flying off the medical bed. "It's about time, you had me worried for a while there." Dr Griffin exclaimed.  
"What happened? What did you do?" I accused.  
"I did nothing. One minute you were sitting on the bed, I was checking you for any signs of a concussion and the next you were out cold." She explained, and I felt a pang of guilt for accusing her. "Your vital signs are healthy though so I'm releasing you. If you have any dizzy spells or blurred vision, come straight back. Take Clarke home with you, she's cleared to go too." Abby opened the door and left, barely even looking me in the eye. Something didn't feel right.  
I found Clarke with ease and took her home, walking slower than she liked. I feared she would get sick again from her injury. "You didn't tell your mum what happened." I stated quietly.  
"I told her, I just didn't give any details." Clarke replied, wobbling on her legs slightly.  
"I can carry you home, I carried you to the med bay." I offered.  
"Thank you but I can walk." My offer had been sincere, her response was cold.  
I stayed quiet the rest of the walk, that was until she gripped the wall of the Ark to steady herself, at that point, I picked her up regardless of her protests. Being careful not to hit her head, I opened our door and kicked it close with my foot before laying her on her bed.  
"You need to rest." I instructed before heading into the bathroom, turning the lamp on and the main light off on my way.

I punched the bathroom wall, how could I have let this happen? I stared at myself in the mirror, realising just how big a failure I was. I got my mother floated, my sister arrested, and my wife assaulted. I was going to find a way to take Nygel down, and her army of imposters.  
It took nearly an hour to finally compose myself and when I left the bathroom, Clarke was sleeping soundly in her bed. I crept through the room, pulling the blankets up to cover her more on the way to my bed. It was colder tonight for some reason and I didn't want her getting cold.  
"Bellamy?" A soft voice whispered through the night air.  
"Yes, Princess?" I replied tiredly.  
"Thank you, for everything." She said, making a small smile creep across my face.  
"Anytime." I murmured after a pause. I wanted to say so much more but that was all I had courage for. I rolled over and pulled my blankets higher, feeling the cold more than I usually would.

A scuffling noise woke me from my light sleep. Movement on my bed made me confused and curious, it felt like another blanket was being placed overtop of me. Before I could ask what was going on, Clarke began into the single bed with me.  
"You cold Princess?" I asked, moving over to make room. The single bed was too small for me so making room for another person was hard.  
" _Cold_ doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling." She whispered through her chattering teeth. I opened my arms, lifting the blanket up more so she could get comfortable easier. I was preparing myself for her cold feet, hands, and well, everything but it was one of those things where mental preparation did no good.  
"Sorry." She whispered when I flinched from her cold touch.  
"Don't be. You weren't kidding when you said you were cold. Why didn't you say something sooner?" I asked as I pulled her to me, her head resting on my arm and tucked under my chin. I could feel her breath on my neck and the coldness that radiated from her body. I asked a question I was sure I knew the answer to, but I guess a part of me just wanted to hear her say it.  
"I guess I was just nervous, I didn't want to bother you." At those last words I realised that somewhere along the few weeks I'd known her, my tolerance and annoyance had turned into something more. I wouldn't call it love, but I wouldn't call it friendship either. It was something less but something more, it was something completely unknown to me.  
"You're my wife, keeping you warm is not a bother." I scolded, feeling stupid for calling her my wife. I could have easily just said that it was no bother, but no, I had to bring the whole wife thing into it.  
"Well, thank you." I could feel her smile against my bare skin.  
"Maybe next time though, call me over to the bigger bed." I laughed, the smell of her hair reaching my nose. It smelled sweet, clean and just overall nice.  
"We can move if you want." She offered, already moving to get up.  
At first, I wanted to pull her back down but the bed was cramped enough with just me in it. "This is a lot better." She whispered after we'd made the move to the bigger bed.  
"Yeah, there's not much room on the single bed." I replied, pulling her back into my arms. I could feel the confusion in her body as I reached for her but she quickly relaxed. Just because I was in the same bed as her didn't mean she was instantly warm, she needed the contact for my body warmth to reach her quicker, defrosting her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100  
** "Hey Princess." Bellamy announced his arrival home, shutting the steal door behind him.  
"Hi." She smiled awkwardly at him. She hadn't known how to react since the night she climbed into bed with him and every night since, they began in their own beds but Bellamy would join her after a few hours, her shivering usually woke him up.  
"I need to talk to you about something." He took a seat at the small table, fidgeting with his fingers.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting across from him.  
"I need to know you're not going to tell anyone, especially your mother." He looked deeply into her eyes, he didn't want to tell her half a story, he wanted to tell her the entire thing.  
"I promise. Whatever it is, you can trust me." Clarke replied knowing well and true that she could keep things from her mother…at least she could now.  
"A while ago, I was offered a place back on the Guard, and at first I declined because the offer came with a lot of cons. I'm not who they want me to be. The Guard has been infiltrated by Nygel, I don't know what she has over them, but over me, she has you. I turned her down again after we got married, Dax threatened you and I threatened him to stay away from you but that didn't work, obviously, because a few weeks later…well I don't need to remind you what happened." Bellamy paused to take a calming breath before continuing. "After I took you to medical, I went to Nygel and accepted her offer and as of tomorrow, I'll be back on the Guard. It's not something I wanted to do, but Dax told you what would happen if he returned and I can't have that on my conscience. On top of all that, if it proved I didn't care what happened to you, after my little sister in lockup." Bellamy was ashamed that Nygel had won, but he'd only accepted to keep Clarke and his sister safe. If that meant he had to live a life working as a corrupt guard, than so be it.

"Bellamy." Clarke began, she felt so guilty even though she knew it wasn't her fault. "Say no. I can take care of myself and I'm sure we can figure something out to keep your sister safe." Clarke reasoned.  
"I've already said yes, Princess. Look, I know we were strangers a month ago, but you are my wife and my wife is my responsibility, just like my sister. Besides, at least with me being a guard again, maintenance might actually look into fixing our heating system a bit quicker." Bellamy tried brushing her off. He had feelings for her that he was still trying to figure out, and climbing into bed with her during the night to keep her warm was only making things that much more confusing for him.  
"And my husband is my responsibility… I'll stand by you. You're a good man and what you've agreed to do only proves that." Clarke responded, distancing herself from Bellamy. She didn't mind him sharing a bed with her, in fact, she quite enjoyed it, but it only just occurred to her that he probably didn't. "We might not be here much longer anyway, my review is in a few days and if it goes well enough we should be moved to Alpha station." Clarke finished, turning her back on him.  
"Even if we don't go to Alpha, I don't mind what we have here, what he have going on." Bellamy whispered vulnerably.  
"It could be warmer, that's for sure. You must be sick of having to keep me warm." Clarke snapped, she didn't mean to but she was in unknown territory.  
"You're not the only one that gets cold. You keep me warm just as much as I do you." Bellamy said as-a-matter-of-factly before disappearing into the bathroom.

"How are things going with Bellamy?" Abby asked at the cafeteria that evening.  
"I don't know." Clarke shook her head, not wanting to talk about it.  
"What's wrong? I heard he was given a second chance on the Guard, that must be exciting for you both." Abby pushed and Clarke stiffened, her mother didn't know how Bellamy had gotten his position back on the Guard and Clarke had promised to keep it to herself.  
"Yeah, I think he'll work better hours, so he'll be home more. We really need the heating to be fixed though, it's like living in an icebox." Clarke complained, hoping if she'd slip the information across to her mother it might get fixed quicker.  
"What's wrong with your heating?" Abby asked innocently, knowing all to well what was wrong with it.  
"We don't know. It's just not working very well or at all even. We have to sleep together to get through the nights, it's just too cold alone." Clarke didn't want to meet her mothers' eyes because she knew that if she did, Abby would see that Clarke was feeling something, that she wasn't living emptily anymore.  
"So you two are sleeping in the same bed? Has anything happened?" Abby asked, trying to have 'girlfriend' conversation with her teenage daughter. It was uncomfortable for both women but Abby had to find out if they had consummated their marriage.  
"Not really. He'll hold me in his arms so we share more body warmth." Clarke couldn't wipe the smile from her face.  
"Clarke, if you feel something for this man, don't hold back. If something happens between you two, if you end up husband and wife in the real sense, I'm all for it. I just want you to be happy and I know you don't need my blessing to fall for him, but I'd love for nothing more than if you did, that is, if he falls for you back. I wouldn't want you to find unrequited love. I just want you to be happy." Abby didn't lie, she truly did want her daughter to be happy and she also wanted to tell her daughter the rest of the truth about the council's plan, but if she did she'd get floated for treason, just like her husband Jake. And if that happened, Clarke will have entered the marriage for nothing.  
"Thanks mum. That means a lot because I do feel something, I don't know what though and I don't know if he feels anything back. I'm in unchartered waters, I don't know what I'm doing or where I'm going." Clarke plonked her head in her hands in frustration.  
"Just be yourself, don't distance yourself. Give him small gestures, signals. Close the physical space between you, brush your hand against his, graze his arm or shoulder when you pass him. Find a comfortable middle to meet him in." Abby suggested, trying to offer her daughter the best advice she could about pursuing a relationship with her husband, but she knew if things didn't speed up, she'd need to find an excuse to knock them out at Med Bay again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own The 100**

"Hey." Clarke whispered shyly as she walked into the living area of their small home. "I'm sorry about earlier. This is new to me and I don't know how to read the situations very well." She explained.  
"We're in the same boat Clarke, but for what it's worth, I like sharing a bed with you." Bellamy blushed, he actually blushed.  
"And I like sharing one with you." Clarke bit her lip, unsure how to continue. She decided to take her mother's advice. She walked passed Bellamy who was sitting at the table reading one of their books. She patted his shoulder in an awkward manner before disappearing into the bathroom. She hadn't meant for it to be awkward, it's just how it was.

"We can't waste anymore time. It's going to take too long as it is, I think we've given the couple enough time. We've pushed them together by making the room impossibly cold and from what Abby said, it worked. I like the progress the pair are making and I believe that it could happen naturally but we just don't have that sort of time." Council member Kane pressed.  
"I agree." Kaplan was the first to reply, followed by the rest of the council.  
"Okay than, we proceed but we keep Dr Griffin out of the loop until it's confirmed a success." Chancellor Jaha commanded.  
"It wouldn't matter even if she knew, she's severely out-voted." Kane protested, not wanting to keep it a secret.  
"It's her daughter we are about to experiment on, it goes against everything we've always believed. I don't like this, Markus, and neither should any of you." Thelonious shook his head, standing from this seat and turning his back against the council.  
"No one like's the predicament we're in and no one likes the solution we've come up with but it's the best one we've got and it's the best way to save the Ark. This should have been thought about years ago and already been put into place. It's going to take years before we even know if it's worked, and decades if it has." Markus argued with reason.  
"I don't need to hear it all again." Thelonious spun around. It was harder on him because he watched Clarke grow up, she was best friends with his son and he couldn't imagine doing what they were doing to her to his own son, although he knew if this worked, he would have to.  
"It's settled than, we'll knock them out tonight and someone else can do the procedure." Kane announced.

Clarke fell asleep reading one of the books she had read a thousand times over. Bellamy smiled to himself before taking the book from her hands and pulling the blankets up over her shoulders. He switched the lamp off before heading to his bed but when he got there, he decided to skip it. In a few hours he'd only have to take the blankets from his bed and put them on the double bed before climbing in with Clarke to warm them both up. He switched the lamp back on, added the extra blankets and climbed in bed with Clarke before turning it back off.  
"I hope you don't mind Princess, but I'm tired of relocating in the middle of the night. I end up in here with you anyways so why not just start out like this?" He whispered quietly to the darkness. He didn't expect an answer, heck, he didn't even expect Clarke to answer him, he was only talking to himself.  
"I was thinking the same thing." She murmured, snuggling into him.  
"Shh." Bellamy hushed, placing an ever so small kiss to the top of her head.

Bellamy's eyes shot open when he heard the front door open.  
"What—" he wanted to ask what was happening but he didn't have the chance, he fell into a groggy sleep.

"Clarke?" Bellamy croaked. They were in their bed, in their home. He was on his back, Clarke sleeping against his chest.  
"Mmm?" She replied, waking up slowly.  
"Are you okay?" Bellamy felt groggy, like if he closed his eyes for longer than a quick blink, he would be asleep again.  
"Yes, why?" She replied, sounding as groggy as he felt.  
"Something doesn't feel right." Bellamy didn't want to disturb her, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened.  
"It must have been a bad dream. You're okay." She soothed, running her fingers along his chest in her sleepy state. Bellamy couldn't fight it any longer, he succumbed to the darkness once again.

"You're sure you're okay?" Bellamy asked for the millionth time as he got ready for his first day back on the Guard.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm fine. Nothing happened last night, it was only a dream." Clarke replied, for the millionth time.  
"I couldn't wake up Clarke, it was more than a dream."  
"Okay, calm down. I agree that it was more difficult to wake up than usual but it's highly possible that we were both just exhausted." Clarke reasoned. She had felt like she was in a stupor when Bellamy woke up in the early hours of the morning, however, exhaustion was the only logical explanation she could come up with, especially since Bellamy seemed panicky about the whole ordeal.  
"You're probably right. Okay, I'm off. Good luck today Princess." He gave his signature smile before disappearing out the door.  
Clarke was left staring after him, lost in thought. He was a very attractive man, his deep brown eyes, dark brown slightly curly hair, his naturally tanned skin and face dusted with light freckles. He was tall and well built, she was grateful that at least she was teamed with someone attractive.

Clarke was working at the Medical station when Chancellor Jaha requested to speak to her privately. "The council have made arrangements for you and Mr. Blake, mostly as a thank you for your cooperation and dedication." He spoke in an official manner.  
"As if we had a choice. You would have killed my mother, his sister and probably us if we didn't agree." Clarke rebutted, not wanting to continue the conversation.  
"Yes, you're right. I hope you can understand that desperate times call for desperate measures. However, when I say you've cooperated, you haven't fought the situation. You came to terms with it rather quickly and it's been observed that you and Mr. Blake have fallen into a comforting rhythm, it also appears as though love may be blossoming." Jaha sounded high and mighty and all Clarke wanted to do was kick him down a peg or two. "Anyway, as a way of thanking you, the council has arranged for you and Mr. Blake to be moved to Alpha station, where your living quarters will be larger and more comfortable. You'll have access to extra luxuries and Miss. Blake will take over living where you two are now. It is my understanding that she used to mend clothes with her mother, therefore she will continue to do so." Jaha announced, obviously proud of himself.  
"So you're letting a sixteen year old girl live, after arresting her for being born. How generous of you." Clarke commented, rolling her eyes. "Forgive me, Chancellor. It was a rough night and I feel somewhat testy today. Your generosity towards my husband and I is greatly appreciated." Clarke fixed, the last thing she wanted was to make him mad.  
Chancellor Jaha gave Clarke a piece of paper with her new room number on it and informed her that the change in living situations was affective immediately. She was to take the rest of the day off to move their belongings. Bellamy would join her shortly but she was to begin without him


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own The 100.**

Bellamy Point Of View  
I raced through the Ark, trying to find a door with my new living quarter numbers. "Clarke!" I burst through the door, eventually finding it. If I hadn't of been a guard cadet, I would have never known where to go.  
"Bellamy." Clarke jumped, it was obvious I scared her.  
"What's going on?" I demanded unfairly. All I had been told was that I was to take the rest of the day off to move our belongings to our new 'home'.  
"You don't know?" She asked incredulously.  
I explained to her what I knew, which was very little and then she filled me in on what was happening. "So, Octavia will be released?" I didn't care about anything other than my sister in that moment.  
"Yes. She's going to take over your mothers' position as a seamstress. I think they're releasing her tomorrow." Clarke was packing away the books, glancing over her shoulder at me every so often.  
"I'll go get the clothes." I suggested.  
"Actually, I've already done it all. The books are the last of it. I don't know why we needed both of us off to move, we don't own much. I also set up the other place for your sister, I left her some fresh clothes and made sure fresh linen was put on the bed." Clarke smiled at me and I felt something stir inside. She was so considerate, this gorgeous, vibrant blue-eyed blonde was my wife. But then I remembered, Octavia didn't know I got married to save her. She was going to freak.  
"Um. Thanks." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, not sure how to thank her properly.

It was still warmer at the new place, but they'd fixed the heating issue at the old one before Octavia took over. There was a screen at this place, it held an archive of movies, most of which I never seen or even heard about.  
Clarke and I fell into the easy habit of watching them on the couch together before bed, but majority of the time she'd fall asleep before we reached the end. She was a lot tireder as of lately, I found that I didn't like her feeling so tired. I didn't want her working so hard at the clinic but there was nothing I could do about it. This went on for three whole weeks, every so often O would come and watch a movie with us.  
"You do realise that you've got more than you bargained for?" Octavia asked, flipping her brunette hair away from her face.  
"What do you mean?" I could feel my face scrunch up at her.  
"My big brother is in love. He fell for his wife." I could see the smile spread across her face.  
"I don't know I feel O." I shook my head at her, careful not to wake Clarke who was asleep next to me. Her head ad dropped onto my shoulder at some stage and the angle of her neck was going to make it kink if I left her like that for much longer. Carefully, I pulled my shoulder out from under her, holding her head so it didn't fall. I wrapped my arm around her and she leaned into my side. I was very aware of my sisters' eyes on me.  
"Well it's obvious you love her, even if you haven't admitted it to yourself yet. Don't be afraid though, you deserve to be happy Bellamy. I'm sorry that you didn't get to choose your wife though." We'd been over this a lot since she was released, Octavia couldn't help but feel guilty.  
"Tell me something. If you had to make the same decision I did, what would you have chosen?" I asked, already knowing the answer and so did she. Clarke grunted in her sleep, I could see her face screwing up. "She may be one of the privileged, one of the ones we used to make fun of…but she's something more O. She's a hard worker and she appreciates the smallest of things. She's not the princess I thought she'd be, although that nickname stuck." I laughed a small laugh to myself.  
"Mum would be so proud of you." Octavia smiled, and I couldn't help but smile myself. Our conversation died, and we went back to watching some black and white movie.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to Clarke who was unsettle in her sleep.  
"I don't feel all that well." She moaned, trying to take deep breaths.  
"Let's get you to bed." I went to move but she stopped me.  
"If I move, I'm going to be sick." She got out between breaths.  
"Let's get you to the bathroom instead. You might feel better after throwing up." I got up, pulling her off the couch and she ran to the bathroom.  
"O, you might wanna get home. I don't want you catching whatever Clarke is getting." I messed up her hair before walking into the bathroom to pull Clarke's hair away from her face.

It was a broken night, Clarke was dry-heaving by morning. There was nothing left in her stomach to throw up which caused her a lot of pain. "That's it." I said, changing from my pyjamas. "I'm taking you to medical." I declared, grabbing clothes out of the drawer for her too. "Get changed." I ordered, leaving no room for her to argue with me.

"Clarke, you haven't got a virus." Dr Griffin said, completely emotionless.  
"Well what's wrong with her?" I demanded.  
"Bellamy, maybe Clarke and I should have a word alone." She suggested.  
"No. No I'm not leaving her." I argued. "If she hasn't got a virus, what's wrong with her?"  
"You fell right into the council's hands, that's what happened!" Dr Griffin snapped.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own The 100  
Bellamy Point of view**  
"What are you talking about?" Clarke was arguing now.

"We had no choice but to get married. _You_ gave me your blessing to pursue something more with him. You said it was okay to feel something, and now we've played into the councils' hands?" Clarke was nearly yelling, it was a good thing we were in a private room. I was taken aback, I knew I felt something and I suspected that Clarke did too but to hear it come out of her mouth was…surprising.

"I encouraged you to be happy, not have sex and get pregnant!" Dr Griffin exclaimed.

"What?" I yelled, completely furious.

"Mum, we haven't…" Clarke couldn't finish the sentence, her face was beaming red.

"Clarke, the blood sample doesn't lie. You and your husband here are expecting."

"Mum, I'm telling you we haven't slept together, I'm still a virgin. You can do an internal if you don't believe me." Clarke stammered, fumbling over her words. I thought that she included the virgin part for my benefit, knowing where my mind had gone. If she was pregnant and we hadn't slept together, the obvious answer was that she was with someone else, dishonouring our marriage which in end would get us all killed.

"It's okay. I believe you." Dr Griffin paused. "Bellamy, you needn't worry, the child is yours. It just wasn't conceived the traditional way."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, sitting on the bed next to Clarke.

"The Ark is dying, it's slow but it's happening. The council had an idea to improve genetics, making the next generation smarter, hopefully giving them a chance of saving the Ark, to save humanity. I came up with the medical side of things. This was before I knew that they had chosen you to experiment on." Abby breathed, taking a seat on the chair as she rubbed her temples. "When Bellamy brought you in, I injected you with a serum I had created, and when I insisted of checking over Bellamy, I knocked him out and injected him too." Dr Griffin barely even glanced at me. "The council wanted it done straight away but I was able to make them wait. I wasn't informed of the decision to do this, to either of you." Dr Griffin apologised.

"That night you thought I was dreaming!" I exclaimed to Clarke.

"What happened?" Dr Griffin asked.

"About a month ago, I woke up to what I thought was someone coming into our quarters, but I passed out before I could find out. When I woke up, I was groggy and Clarke told me I was dreaming. When I woke up again, I still felt groggy and Clarke convinced me that it was just because we were exhausted. But it wasn't, was it? We were drugged and they did a creepy procedure to knock her up." I was furious, I was beyond furious. I don't think that there were words to describe how I felt.

"Yes." Abby hung her head low, ashamed of the council.

"Mum, how could you even be a part of this? How could you have been to come to come up with what they needed?" Clarke cried.

"Bellamy, what do we do?" Clarke asked, tears stinging her eyes.

"I honestly don't think there's much we can do." I was admitting defeat.

"Well I won't just sit around here and let what happened to us to happen to others." Clarke was royally pissed, she stormed out the door, I rushed after her, pulling her back into our quarters. "Let go of me!" She screamed. I pushed her further into the room, pinning her to a wall.

"Listen to me, Princess, you can't go around in the state of mind that you're in."

"You don't tell me what I can and can't do. We can't just let the council continue on the path they're on. We have to tell everyone." She thrashed against my grasp.

"What happens then Clarke? You get floated along with our unborn child, I'll get floated, so will your mother and my sister and then all of this will have been for nothing. I don't want to think of it that way because…because damnit Clarke, I love you!" I yelled at her. "My wife, my responsibility and now you're with child and that unborn baby is my responsibility too. I _will not_ let anything happen to either of you and if that means I have to tie you up and keep you locked in here, then so be it." I was so close we were nearly touching. I could feel her hot breath on my cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own The 100  
Bellamy Point of View**

"Bellamy…" She began, her voice soft. I loosened my grasp slightly, wanting my grip to match the tone. "I love you too but this baby is a science experiment. Is it even a baby? We have no idea what it is or what it's going to be." She was having trouble coming to terms with the news, so was it but at least I didn't have a death wish.

"It's a genetically enhanced child. It was created with our DNA, that makes it ours and a baby. I wish we had been able to create it on our terms and the traditional way but that doesn't mean we turn our backs on it, on ourselves." I reasoned. I found that my softer tone seemed to break through to her more than my yelling did. "What about everyone else though, Bell? Will they get a choice? Or will the council find something to hold over everyone, like they did us?"

"I don't think it's going to happen to everyone. I mean, think about it. They want to improve the genetics, right? By doing that they inject us with something, I don't think it matters who gets who pregnant. If it does, why you and me?" I asked, letting her go and walking to land on the couch, holding my head in my hands. A headache was beginning to set in.

"Exactly, why us? Why did they even need an arranged marriage? They could have injected any already married couple with the serum, but they chose to blackmail us into getting married and implanting a baby using our genetics. They must have come up with some sort of…I don't even know what to call it. Some sort of genetic testing to see who would make the best match. It doesn't matter where we're from, who our parents are or what we do for a living, all that matters is what runs through our veins and what that could produce." Clarke thought aloud, sitting next to me. She was a lot smarter than I originally gave her credit for, I knew she was smart but she was showing just how big that brain of hers really was.

"Okay than, we're a good genetic match. I won't deny that because it didn't take me all that long to fall for you, to see you as more than a privileged adolescent." I smiled at her. "I actually have a surprise for you, I was saving it for your birthday or something, but this causes for celebration." I stood and went to my drawers, pulling out a stash of art supplies.

"Bellamy!" Clarke exclaimed, I wasn't sure if she was scolding me or not, it was too early to tell.

"How'd you get all this?" She asked in amazement.

"I need Nygel to think I'm on board with everything, so I take the things she offers me, a lot of which is art supplies for you." I shrugged. There wasn't much to being a corrupt guard, all I had to do was cover Nygel during times I was on shift and she was making illegal exchanges. I knew that there'd be more eventually, hopefully though, I'd never have to threaten anyone like Dax did. I can't say I was disappointed when I found out he was in the Skybox because of what happened with Clarke, Nygel says that his review on his eighteenth birthday will go well and he'll be reinstated as a guard.

"So she just gives you this stuff?" She asked, completely shocked.

"To the guards who protect her, yes. Anyone else, no. You have to trade something you already have for something you want. Sometimes, if you don't have much to offer, Nygel will take what she calls an 'i.o.u' and when the time comes, you have do her a favour. Most of the time the favour is illegal and people get busted, but Nygel is always in the clear because of us. We have to remain outstanding citizens so our credibility doesn't get damaged, if it does, our word doesn't mean as much. It's all complicated and confusing and I hate it but it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Instead of committing a million illegal acts, all I do is turn a blind eye."

"Thank you." She leaned up and kissed my cheek, I could tell there was more on her mind but I didn't press it. She'd tell me if she wanted to. We never reached a resolution about her staying quiet in regards to the baby thing, but when I reached my post over an hour late, Nygel was waiting for me.

"Dr Griffin said there was some sort of medical emergency with your wife, she told the lieutenant that you'd be late to your shift. I do hope everything is okay." Nygel smiled sweetly.

"Everything will be, but I need to ask you a favour." I whispered, knowing very well that what I was doing was risky.

"Ahh, and so it begins. What can I do for you, Mr. Blake?" She was confident, no, she was more than confident, she was cocky and I absolutely hated that about her.

"I need you to get the other guards who you have control over to keep an eye on Clarke when they can. I'd do it myself but…well you know. You don't like us knowing who is on your side and who isn't, you keep it to a bare minimum." I stared at her intently.

"I can arrange that, although, I will need to know why."

"I can't tell you why." If Nygel found out, then so would everyone else and I was trying to prevent everyone from finding out that way it wouldn't come back onto Clarke or myself.

"If I don't know why, I can't prioritise it." Nygel argued.

"Fine, my wife is pregnant and her hormones have her acting crazy, paranoid even. I need an eye kept on her, so she doesn't do or say something that will get her floated." It wasn't the whole truth but I prayed that it would do.

"Well I believe a congratulations are in order, instead of me doing you a favour, consider this a gift to you both." Nygel smiled before swaying away. I could have sworn that woman was sick in the mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own The 100**

 **Author's note: Careful guys, this chapter gets 'raunchy' as they finally celebrate their marriage! If you don't want to read it, it shouldn't be too hard to skip over.  
Bellamy point of view.**

"Hey, you're home." Clarke jumped when I arrived inside.

"Yeah, I mean, am I not supposed to be?" I smirked at her. This was my life, it wasn't bad by any means, but it's just not what I imagined for myself. I never thought I'd have a wife let alone a kid.

"No, you are. I just…I lost track of time." She defended, her cheeks red.

"How are you feeling?" I couldn't tear my eyes away from her stomach.

"Um, better. A lot better actually." She fidgeted.

"You seem, nervous Princess, everything okay?" I asked, trying not to laugh. She looked embarrassed.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine." Her posture and attitude nearly completely changed. I felt like we'd taken a thousand steps backwards, back to our first night together. Then I remembered the whole 'I love you' thing that happened and I was ready to bang my head against the metal wall. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Um, Clarke." I began, clearing my throat. I had no idea how to proceed. "Listen, about what I said earlier—"

"Don't." She interrupted. "We're married, we live together, we were bound to fall for each other at some point. I don't know about you, but I'd prefer to be married and in love than be in a marriage that we were in a few months ago. If that's not how you feel, I won't hold it against you and I won't hate you." She argued, ready for me to tell her that it was something I said in the heat of the moment.

"Clarke, I, I'm not good at this type of thing, but I don't regret what I said. I regret how I said it, but it's the truth. I'm glad you feel the same way too." I smiled at her, my hands resting on her hips.

"I was thinking about what you said, about my having to stay quiet so I don't get floated." She began, her vibrant blue eyes staring into my soul. "I wouldn't get floated. I think I'd get put into solitary lockup until I gave birth, they'd take the baby and then float me and no child deserves that so you don't have to worry about me doing anything crazy."

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that." I breathed, feeling the weight lift off my chest. I didn't know until that moment how worried, how scared I was that she'd do something stupid. She smiled at me before disappearing into the bathroom and I couldn't help myself, it was like I was in a trance. The sketchbook was sitting on the table and I was drawn to it, I didn't mean to snoop but I found myself opening the cover before I could stop myself. On the very first page was a drawing of what looked like, me.

"Oh, that's not finished." Clarke cleared her throat awkwardly.

"It's amazing. I knew you liked to draw but I had no idea how good you were." I was completely astonished by my discovery. "I didn't mean to pry, I was just curious is all." I was suddenly embarrassed, stepping away from the book as though it might explode at any given time.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Clarke smiled reassuringly.

We settled down on the lounge, watching a movie. We began next to each other as usual, but after a few minutes of silence, Clarke leaned into me, resting her head on my shoulder. "I think you've reached a new record, Princess." I chuckled quietly to myself.

"A new record of what?" She replied, surprising me.

"Sorry, usually when your head hits my shoulder you've fallen asleep." I filled her in.

"Do I do that often?"

"Only…every night." I laughed. "But I don't mind, my mother slept a lot in the early stages of her pregnancy too, apparently beginning to grow a child is exhausting." I smiled down at her, my smirk reaching my eyes.

"I did wonder why I was so tired." She mused. "I still don't know how to process the news."

"It'll probably just take some time to get used to the idea. Maybe when you're showing and it all seems a lot more real."

"Or maybe it's because I had no say in the matter. I'm the pregnant virgin." She began to laugh. "I'm like Mary from the bible, I'm the pregnant virgin. I wonder if our son will be praised too for years to come." She was turning hysterical.

"Well, he will be the first genetically enhanced person so maybe." I tried to sound light, careless and even though what she said was funny, I could tell she was beginning to panic again.

"Bel…" Clarke trailed off. I glanced down at her to see her biting her bottom lip nervously. I didn't have time to reply, she'd reached up and pressed her lips to mine. "You know…we never celebrated getting married." She whispered, hiding her face in my chest.

"Well, we'd better fix that, and the whole 'pregnant virgin' thing." I laughed, picking her up in my arms before laying her on the—our—bed. I pressed my lips to hers, my hand running up her shirt. She pulled mine over my head, quickly discarding it on the floor by the bed. I returned the favour, taking her bra at the same time. I didn't want to rush this, I wanted to take it slow, but she had other ideas. Her fingers fumbled around the waistband of my pants, fiddling with the top button and zipper. I let her slide them down and I removed them when she couldn't reach any further. Before I had the chance to do it myself, she had already unzipped and was taking her pants off, leaving her completely naked. "Slow down. There's no rush." I whispered as I bit her earlobe.

"I just want to get this over with." She panted, obviously wanting more but her words made things not feel right.

"I'm not a 'get it over with' kind of guy. It's your first time, I want you to make you feel as good as I can. I'm not going to rush it." I was pulling away, not wanting her to lose her virginity like this.

"Okay. Okay, I trust you." She pulled me back, wrapping her legs around my waist. "I'm just nervous." She replied, not daring to meet my eyes.  
I pressed my lips back to hers, trailing kissing along her jaw, down her neck and all the way to her bare breasts. She was squirming beneath me as I sucked, squeezed and nibbled at her. Her breathing was uneven and stilled as I made my way down further. "Just tell me if you're not comfortable with something," I mumbled against her stomach before I continued down.

"Bellamy, I want…" Clarke breathed, unable to lie still while I pleasured her with my mouth. "More." She finished. I bit her inner thigh, making my way back up to her mouth. I positioned myself at her entrance, stilling before going any further.

"Tell me if it hurts too much," I whispered, staring intently into her desperate blue eyes. She nodded impatiently and every so slowly I began entering her. She winced in pain so I stopped, pressing my lips to hers. The more she relaxed, the easier it would be for her. I nibbled her neck and at her ear and I could feel her relax beneath me. I kept my mouth working as I eased my way in further. Her nails began digging into my bag, making it harder for me to control myself. "Are you okay?" I asked as I reached the end.

"Yes." She breathed, her eyes closed. I began moving slowly, trying my hardest not to hurt her. After a few minutes, she relaxed again, which I took as my cue to speed things up.


	13. Chapter 13

Book 2

 _Author's note: Hey guys, I just want to thank everyone who is reading the story and please don't forget to review! I can't improve without feedback but I'm still trying. So I just want to fill you guys in on where my head is at for this chapter. As you may know, the last chapter from 'Book 1' told the story of how Bellamy and Clarke came to be, the beginning of this chapter 'Book 2' has a huge time jump that I hope to fill in as I go, but if you guys have certain questions you's want to be answered in the chapters, feel free to send them through. Keep in mind this is going to be heaps different from the beginning of my story, however, I have confidence that it won't be any less good. (I apologise for my bad English there.) Enjoy guys, don't forget to review!_

Chapter 1

"Bellamy! We need rules! We need a society. We need to work together to stay alive!" Clarke yelled at Bellamy in front of the hundred.

"No, we don't. We don't have to follow anyone's rules anymore. We can do _WHATEVER THE HELL WE WANT!"_ Bellamy yelled back, mainly to the crowd that was listening to the couple fight.

"Fine. Do 'whatever the hell you want' but I, I'm going to do what's best for _everyone_ by going to Mount Weather to find supplies." Clarke stormed away from her husband and the roaring crowd. Clarke was mapping out the distance between where the dropship landed and where she needed to get to.

"Why are you so high strung? We landed on _Earth_ Princess, take it in. Soak it up. Enjoy it." A boy said, jumping from the dropship to land in front of her. He was handsome, his hair dark brown and long, his face pace and more square than Bellamy's. He was the kid that got arrested for wasting three months of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk. The nickname he called her though, that annoyed her. That was Bellamy's nickname for her and the fact that someone else had called her that didn't feel right.

"Do you see that mountain over there?" Clarke pointed in front of them.

"Yeah?"

"That's Mount Weather. The Ark dropped us on the wrong damn mountain, now, there's a radiation-soaked forest between us and the supplies we need to live. Like food and water. How long do you think we can survive without those?" Clarke snapped.

"Clarke is right, we need to get to that mountain," Wells spoke, approaching the two.

"You're not coming," Clarke argued. She hated Wells, she believed he was the reason her father got floated and the reason that she and Octavia got floated. He was her best friend on the Ark before things changed…before she was married off and impregnated.

"But I am." Octavia approached the group of three, scanning Clarke's eyes for disapproval, finding none.

"Spacewalker, Octavia and I have it under control." Clarke snapped, not wanting to sound anything but rude and nasty.

"How are three people going to carry enough supplies back for one hundred?" Wells asked, hating that Clarke hated him. It was better for her to hate him than for her to know the truth though.

"There's five now." Spacewalker, whose real name was Finn, said as he pulled two men away from their conversation and over to his.

The two additions smiled, happy to help but very confused as to what was happening. Monty and Jasper. "Right, we have five. You wouldn't want to be the sixth wheel." Clarke spat before marching away. "Octavia, you don't have to come," Clarke whispered, folding up her map.

"Are you kidding me? My big brother is being a total dick and—" she paused to make sure no one could hear her before continuing. "And you're carrying my niece or nephew. There's no way I'm staying here. Plus, Spacewalker is cute." Octavia winked, making Clarke laugh.

"So, where are we going?" Jasper asked, making the group stop so Clarke could fill them in.

"Okay, yeah. I agree we need those supplies." Monty agreed and Jasper followed.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Bellamy yelled furiously, stopping the group in their tracks. Bellamy had run up and grabbed Clarke's arm, pulling her back towards the dropship. They'd gotten about five metres if that.

"Wherever the _hell_ I want." Clarke spat, for the second time in a matter of minutes. She pulled her arm away from him and stormed off before he could stop her.

"Octavia, you're not going." He ordered, catching up to his sister who was by his wife's side.

"You can't stop me. You can try, but you'll lose." Octavia threatened, not letting him intimidate her.

The girls kept on walking, followed by the three boys. Everyone but Clarke was in astonishment by the trees and flowers. Monty even ate some of them, knowing what plants were what from growing up in the farming station. They found a river that wasn't on the map and Octavia instantly stripped down into her panties and singlet, jumping into the water. The rest of the group ran to the edge where she'd jumped from, no one knew how to swim.

"Get in Clarke, the water feels amazing," Octavia called, standing in the chest high water.

"We have to get to Mount Weather, we still need to make it back to the dropship before dark," Clarke called, hoping Octavia would get out and get dressed. It wasn't that Clarke wasn't excited and wanted to enjoy her surroundings, she had priorities and enjoyment came after finding supplies for survival.

"Octavia, get out of the water! Now!" Jasper called but it was too late, she'd been attacked by a sea serpent.

"Where're all the supplies, Princess?" Bellamy said in his snarky tone.

"We didn't make it inside Mount Weather." Clarke mumbled before he saw Finn and Jasper half carrying his little sister.

"What happened?" He yelled, and Clarke thought he sounded furious earlier.

"She went into a river and got attacked by a sea serpent. Jasper saved her." Clarke answered and Bellamy returned a scowl. "She saw water, she got in. We were all about to get in when it happened."

Bellamy didn't respond, he took his sister from the hands of Jasper and Finn and carried her back to the dropship. "You could have gotten yourself killed." He scolded. "What were you thinking O?"

"I was thinking there was a clear river, I could see the bottom. I wanted to get in, and I did. It was amazing Bell, I felt so free."

"Until you almost died."

"Well, yeah, until that happened but I didn't die and I'm okay. Ease up on Clarke, she doesn't deserve what you're throwing at her." Octavia advised, trying not to let her brothers fierce look frighten her into keeping her mouth shut.

"My relationship with Clarke is none of your business." Bellamy concluded, walking away from his sister. "By the way, you're not to leave camp again." He said over his shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 2

Two weeks passed, they learned that they weren't the only ones living on the ground. They'd met a hostile bunch they named 'The Grounders' and Finn's girlfriend, Raven, had rebuilt a pod to get to Earth. Bellamy and Clarke were still fighting like cats and dogs, they could barely agree on anything and Clarke's bump was beginning to become noticeable. She didn't let it slow her down though, she kept working just as hard, if not harder, than everyone else and that annoyed Bellamy.  
Bellamy had realised that Clarke was right. They needed rules and a functioning society if they wanted to survive. People listened to him and he was good at ordering them around. They'd already lost four people and exiled one. He felt responsible for two of those deaths…he'd given a little girl some advice about 'slaying her demons' so she'd stop having nightmares and she took it literal. She killed Wells Jaha because she couldn't kill his father. They'd blamed the death on Murphy, but she ended up stepping forward. The whole ordeal ended with Charlotte throwing her twelve-year-old body off a cliff and Bellamy was traumatised. He was going to be a father and the advice he gave a little girl led to her committing suicide. He wasn't as angry with Clarke anymore, either, although she was yet to show any indication that she wanted him. She was still mad at him and he honestly couldn't blame her.

"You don't have to be here for this Clarke," he whispered one stormy night. Finn had been stabbed by a Grounder who Bellamy now had tied up in the dropship. The knife was poisoned and only he could give them the antidote they needed, but he was less than willing to comply.

"I'm not going anywhere until we get an answer." Clarke argued and Bellamy began torturing the Grounder for answers.

"Clarke! Stop this!" Octavia screamed, finally joining them on the top level.

"I can't O. We need to save Finn, and if this is how we do it, then so be it. We need to put our people first." Clarke tried reasoning, more for her sake then Octavia's.

Octavia didn't reply, she took the knife from Clarke and cut her arm. The Grounder had saved her life, she was counting on him doing it again, and she wasn't disappointed when he raised his chin in the direction of the right vile that they'd found on him. With that information, Clarke was able to save Finn's life and Octavia's after she infected herself with the poison.

"You did good today." Bellamy said awkwardly, sitting down beside her against the metal wall of the dropship. Most of the hundred were asleep on the bottom floor, it was only them two awake on the middle one.

"Thanks." Clarke replied, feeling like the two had gone back to being complete strangers. "I never apologised for what happened, and, I'm sorry." Clarke fought tears and a lump at the back of her throat. "I understand how Octavia and I got sent down here, but how did you?" Clarke asked, the question had been burning in her mind since she first laid eyes on him when they landed on Earth.

"You were doing what you thought was right, and I can't blame you for that because I agree with you. Nygel." Bellamy replied, not wanting to explain what he had to do for her to get on the dropship.

"The plan would have worked, you know. Octavia and I would have succeeded if it wasn't for my mother. I was mad at her before, for what she did with the council and to us, but I truly hate her now." Clarke swallowed, the pain of her mother's betrayal nearly too much to bare. "Bellamy, what did you do for Nygel?"

"Don't you worry about it Princess. I did what I had to do…like I always do." Bellamy smirked, trying to come off lightly but Clarke knew him better than that.

"Bellamy, tell me, what did you have to do?" Clarke demanded, her stomach in knots.

"Clarke, don't worry about it. I did what I had to do to get on that dropship to protect you, Octavia and our child. I was so mad at you at first, mad at you for breaking your promise to me. You promised me you wouldn't do anything to endanger you or the baby, and then I found out through Nygel, of all people, what you and my sister had been planning. You went behind my back, you risked everything, and you lost it all." Bellamy balled his fists, trying not to let his anger seep into his voice too much. "I don't want to feel that way anymore." He finished, taking a few deep breaths to relax himself.

"If my mother hadn't of dobbed us in, we would have succeeded. I wasn't going to say anything, but that was until I learned of the council's plan to send the underage delinquents to Earth to see if it was survivable. The Ark was running out of time, the oxygen problem was worse than what my father had predicted. The people of the Ark deserved to know, I believe what my father believed, it would have brought everyone together and with more minds working on it, there would have been a solution. If we'd gotten the word out, the people of the Ark would have protected us." Clarke explained herself, something she'd never been given the chance to do before. Her stomach twisted and churned, she recognised the feeling all too well. She was going to vomit. She began to move away from Bellamy, she needed to get outside but he grabbed her arm, not knowing what was wrong. All he wanted was to keep her with him so they could keep talking…he missed talking to Clarke. She spun her head and caught her vomit in her spare hand, not wanting it to go all over Bellamy or the dropship.

"Shit, sorry Clarke." Bellamy swore, instantly on his feet and racing her outside. "I see that kid of ours is still causing you hell." He laughed, stroking her back.

"It's not as bad as what it used to be. We've been down here two weeks, I was in solitary for two weeks which means that a whole month has passed. I'm three months along now." She added up the time, feeling horrible that she'd forgotten to keep track of her baby's growth.

"You're starting to show." He smirked, eyes fixated on her stomach.

"Bellamy…I'm not going to fit these clothes for much longer. I literally won't be able to pull my shirt down and my pants won't button up." Clarke began hyperventilating. "We can barely take care of ourselves, how the hell do we look after an infant growing inside of me? Not to mention when it's born." She was hyperventilating, she'd slumped to the wet ground before Bellamy could catch her.

"We'll figure it out. We still have some time." Bellamy comforted. He pulled her to his chest and rocked her slightly, the rain cold against his skin. "Let's get you inside before you get too cold."


End file.
